Cloe
Cloe Shaye (born May 15, 1992) is Madonna and Guy Ritchie first born and only child. Her nickname is Ice Queen, because she is hottest girl in the world but her heart is so cold. However, she is also known as a drama queen, or a "Drama Mama", as Sasha calls her. She is very dramatic about almost everything and usually shrieks before she reacts about something. Although she is close to all of the Bratz girls. Even though she is dramatic and girly, Cloe is the girl who most in the world loves fashion. Cloe is the most influential woman in the world and the richest woman in the world and the one of most famous singer in the world. She is the Queen of Fashion, and she is the girl with the most stylish in the world. It is also the most famous and best columnist in the world, and is always ready to help a friend. Cloe never accept defeat, and she always revange someone 10 times worse. She is also shopaholic and she always buys many things and never cares for money. All men of the world are in love with Cloe, even some women have a sex change just for Cloe. She never interested in men, has always been interested in fashion. Cloe is also a genius and she has all 10 and has never received less than 10. Her greatest enemy is Taylor Swift. Basic Info Cloe's zodiac sign is Scorpio. Her favourite colour is dark red, and her signature colour is blue. Her lucky number is eight. Cloe loves reading mystery books, and always tries to solve them before the end. Cloe is a vegetarian, and enjoys banana smoothies. Her favorite musician is Whitney Huston, as new, cutting-edge artists change all the time. Cloe is very artistic and loves math and english class the most. Her parents are known to be uptight, but caring. Cloe has long, buttery-blonde hair and dark green eyes. Style Cloe's style is very dramatic and hot. She loves sparkles, glitter, and fashion the most. Cloe alawys want to get something now and expenisve. She is fiery, dramatic and very lively, because she almost never wear the sneakers. She always wears high heels or sandals, she loves also and fur coats and little kittes. Her favorite brand is Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana, Pucci, Channel and Dior. Cloe hates men who haven't style and people who haven't sense of style. Her greatest love is fashion, style and music. Curiosities *'Favourite Food:' Salads and soup *'Favourite Colour:' Red *'Favourite Hobby:' Shopping! *'Favourite Pet:' Little Puppies! *'Best Friends:' Yasmin, Sasha and Jade *'Favourite Movies:' Horrors, Comedy *'Loves:' Shopping! *'Hates:' Lies *'Favourite Music:' Electronica, Rock, Dancepop *'Favourite Shoes:' Pucci *'Favourite Subject:' Maths, English, Chemistry *'Favourite Spell:' Moon Ray. *'Favourite Motto: '"Style is always in Style!" Cloes.jpg|Cloe Cloes (1).jpg|Cloe dramatic scene with Yasmin Cloes (2).jpg|Cloe dramatic scene with Talyor Cloes (3).jpg|Cloe in class Cloes (4).jpg|Cloe is sad Cloes (5).jpg|Cloe modeling in Australia Cloes (6).jpg|Cloe doll Cloes (7).jpg|Cloe fights with her mother Madonna Cloe Kiss.jpg|Miguel and Cloe kiss